Food items such as cereal, dry fruits, and the like are typically packed in containers or cartons made of card board or metallic laminates or polymeric laminates or any combinations thereof. In some cases, the food item is stored in the container or the carton. In some other cases, the food item is stored in a secondary polythene bag within the container. In each case, it is difficult to achieve the desired resealing of the container or the carton once the same has been opened. This allows an ingress of air and other foreign matters into the container or the carton, which may compromise the quality of the food item stored therein.
Some food items, such as cereals, should not be exposed to air as this exposure causes the cereal to lose its crunchiness. Other food items, the taste of which depends upon the aroma of that food item, should also not be left open to the environment as this causes the loss of the aroma, which again impacts the quality of the food item.
To remedy the aforementioned drawbacks, packaging containers have been developed in the art in which the polythene bags within the containers or cartons are replaced by resealable bags. The resealing is facilitated by elongate press fit formations or zip lock formations provided on the opposing panels of the bag within the carton. However, such packaging containers or cartons tend to get very cost-intensive for the manufacturer because of the sealing mechanism provided on the bag. Furthermore, using this form of packaging is also not convenient for a user since the user has to put in the effort to carefully seal the bag after use. Also, sometimes the user might be in a hurry and does not seal the bag properly. The smallest gaps between the improperly sealed sealing formations will allow the air to pass thru, which would render the use of resealable bags within the carton pointless.
There is, therefore, a need for a packaging container that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks while having a configuration which is easy to manufacture as well as convenient to use.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.